


Of Druids and Barbarians

by IndieBones918



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieBones918/pseuds/IndieBones918
Summary: In which Solar realizes her crush on Moonbyul through a shitty DND campaign
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kpop Writers - Spring Exchange 2020





	Of Druids and Barbarians

**Author's Note:**

> For Angstymochi
> 
> I love you and your work, thank you for the wonderful fic!
> 
> -Indie

“No.”

“Aww, c’mon! Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Unnie, I need your help!”

“And tell me, in what universe did you see me saying yes to playing a game of Dungeons and Dragons with you?” An irritated Yongsun questioned her roommate while she put her book down on the table to look her in the eye. “You don’t even  **_like_ ** board games!” She gestured around wildly.

“Unnie,” Hyejin started with a determined glint in her eyes, her index finger poking the table with a small ' _ thud' _ . “This is possibly the most important game I’ll ever play.”

The blonde woman furrowed her eyebrows, she knew in the back of her brain that this was probably nonsense, but she couldn’t help but take the bait. She sighed and then inhaled slowly, rubbing her forehead. “Okay, why is it so important?”

“Do you know that girl I’ve been talking about?” The younger girl asked her, leaning her folded arms on the dining room table. 

“That Wheein girl? The one in your Visual Arts Course?”

Hyejin’s cheeks reddened, her gaze dropped towards the ground for a moment before she cleared her throat.

“Yeah, umm.” She shifted awkwardly in the wooden chair “It turns out she’s the one who makes the figurines for Table-Top Club, so she plays D&D with them every Saturday night.”

Ohhhhh. Yeah, Yongsun knew where this was going.

“You want me to come with you to play because you don’t want to look like a loser?” She cooed playfully with a hand over her heart, sending her a faux-caring look. “Aww.”

“Ay!” The younger exclaimed, swatting her friend with a laugh. “Listen here! I may need a little support, but  **_you_ ** need to get out of the dorm before you catch death by studying.”

“But I like it in here~” Yongsun whined at her and extended her arms across the wooden surface, almost trying to hug the damn thing. “It’s nice and air-conditioned!”

Hyejin rolled her eyes and slapped her again, “You’re young and hot, you need to go out and have fun!”

“Have fun playing a shitty board game?!” She clapped back incredulously, rubbing her arm to soothe the barely-there pain.

“Yongsun, unnie! Please, I’ll do your laundry for a week!” 

This made Yongsun pause and drag her eyes up to meet Hyejin’s own black ones. She leaned back in her chair and glared at the other girl, folding her arms and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Three weeks.” She stated with a sense of finality, glowering a little further.

Hyejin met her eyes easily, she never backed down from a challenge. “Two weeks and I’ll buy you dinner tonight.”

The two sat across from each other, both staring the other down. It was a battle of willpower, and she would not lose. Not today. Not to Hyejin.

…

The younger girl pouted at her cutely.

…

..

.

“Okay, fine.” She caved in, unfolding her arms “Put that damn pout away. I’ll go with you on Saturday, but I’m going to be miserable the entire time!” 

Hyejin’s expression brightened up with a grin before she rose her chair and ran around the table. Her arms looped around Yong’s neck and pulled her in tight.

“Aw, thank you! You’re the best!” Yongsun smiled secretly to herself, fighting her friend off.

She supposed it might be worth it if it made Hyejin that happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Yongsun was a mess by the time Saturday rolled around. She had spent the past three days in the library studying for her upcoming finals and now she found herself sprawled out on her bed, sleeping in for the first time in almost a week.

Or at least she was.

“Yong!” The blonde woman let out a groan and opened her eyes, only to close them again.

“What the hell?” She rasped, rubbing her eyes, yesterday’s makeup still caked on her face.

Ugh, she needed a shower.

A firm and heavy weight suddenly collapsed on her body, putting pressure on her lungs. “Hyejin, get off of me.” She wheezed out, slapping the younger girl’s back. 

“No!” She shouted and bounced a couple more times for fun. “You need to get up and get ready to go!”

Between the haze of lack of oxygen and the grogginess of her waking up, Yongsun remembered her promise to the other girl to go play that game. Yongsun was never one to back out of promises but she  **_really_ ** didn’t want to get up.

“Yong!” Hyejin shouted again from her position sitting on top of her stomach. “Get up!” She started slapping her arms.

“Ow, OW. Okay! Jesus, I’ll get up!” Yong yelled back at her, finally pushing the younger one off and sitting up in her bed. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and blinked for a few moments.

She really was so tired, but now she had to spend the rest of the day with dorks.

She sighed and looked over to a grinning Hyejin. “Oh don’t look at me like that. Give me thirty minutes.”

“Okay, fine, but we leave in thirty.” She rolled her eyes and gave her a one-fingered salute as she left the room. 

Kids these days, honestly.

And so thirty minutes later, the two heroes left their residence to go to the club room on the south side of the college campus, a place where Yongsun hardly ever ventured. 

Mostly because Yongsun wasn’t in any clubs, she was just much too busy… with other important things that she’s sure she’ll think of later.

(She’s positive that watching shitty Netflix dramas and sleeping fell somewhere under self-care, and  **_that’s_ ** important.)

The building was kept up and clean, just like everything else on campus, and the walls inside were painted white, with multi-colored furniture placed in random places of the main room. Just on the right side of the main common room, the hallway widened a bit, doors on either side, signifying the different clubrooms.

The two girls walked down the hall, eyeing the doors with slight interest; every door had a theme that went along with their club. 

Yongsun sighed in relief, at least they wouldn’t have any trouble finding the one they needed. Near the end of the hall, Hyejin spotted a door with white and black checkerboard painting, a few playing cards placed in a row. On top of the door was a white sign reading “Tabletop Club”.

“I guess this is it.” Yongsun voiced, her gaze falling towards the younger girl. Hyejin let out a breath and looked at her. “It starts in five minutes. I didn’t tell her I was coming, I just said I might.” 

The blonde snorted ungracefully, “All the better, I guess, it’ll just be a surprise. Let’s get this over with.”

Without further ado, Yongsun leaned forwards to push open the door, dragging Hyejin inside with her. The conversation in the room quieted as they looked around. The room was a large space with its borders filled with shelves of games, both opened and some untouched. 

A large table sat in the middle of the room and several smaller ones around the general area, at them sat a group of people with semi-surprised faces. 

“H-Hyejinie?!” A voice shouted from the middle of the group, a small girl with short blonde hair jumped up and smiled widely, her chair skidding back a few inches due to her excitement. “Hey! Welcome!”

The girl gestured around energetically, and Yong swore she’d think this girl was actually a puppy if she wasn’t sort of completely sane. 

But then she saw the way Hyejin smiled back at her, a warmth in her eyes that Yongsun had frankly never seen. 

Yeah, this was definitely worth it.

“We were just deciding parties so we can assign them to a Dungeon Master, we actually have a couple of spots open on our team if you guys want to join us on an adventure?”

“HURRAH!” The group chorused after, making them both jump up in surprise.

“Sorry,” Wheein apologized, “It’s just a thing we do when someone says adventure.”

That was stupid... Yongsun loved it.

“HURRAH!” They shouted once again, but instead of jumping, Yong decided to join in. 

Might as well have a bit of fun if she was going to be here.

Hyejin shot her a questioning look before nodding at the shorter girl. “Yeah, that sounds great. Although, We’ve never played before.”

“Ooh, new players?” Wheein smiled “That’s so cool, I’d be happy to teach you guys how to play! Come sit down with me.” She guided them to the table she was sitting at and pulled out some sheets from her backpack hanging off of the back of her chair, setting them down before looking around. 

“Just to introduce everyone, the people at this table will be our party,” Wheein stated, gesturing around the people at the table. “I’m Wheein, I guess that makes you Yongsun-unnie?” She waved towards the other blonde girl with a giggle. 

Yongsun smiled back warmly and nodded. “Yes, It’s nice to meet you.” 

She appreciated Wheein’s energy, as it seemed to match her own very well. They both seemed to vibe on the same wavelength, Yongsun could see herself being friends with her very easily. 

“It’s nice to meet you too! And this is Moon Byulyi, my best friend and roommate. Byul, this is Ahn Hyejin and her roommate, Kim Yongsun .” 

“Hey,” A deep, but feminine voice greeted casually. “It’s nice to meet you.” Yongsun looked over to the girl sitting next to Wheein and she felt her mouth dry up. 

Moon Byulyi was a beautiful girl with long purple hair and a smile that seemed to light up the room. ‘ _ Oh no, she’s hot! _ ’ Yongsun internally screamed while she smiled back, as if almost on instinct because really, who was she to deny this woman a polite smile back?

“It’s nice to meet you too, Byul-ah!” 

‘ _ Why, Yong, do you even exist? Calm your tits.’ _

But as if by a miracle, Moonbyul didn’t take note of her over-enthusiasm, but just smiled cutely and looked at her hands. 

Wheein and Hyejin exchanged looks before Wheein cleared her throat. “So this is a character sheet,” She slid a paper towards the two new players. “Byul-unnie and I both have our done, so we can help you make yours.”

Yongsun looked over the sheet carefully, she didn’t understand most of what was going on, but she could make out a few things.

Like her name.

Wheein turns both hers and Byulyi’s papers around to show them. “So for example, I play as by my own name, but She’s a Rogue werewolf without a real pack, so she does mercenary work to pay for her family’s farm debt.”

Yongsun squinted at her paper again. ‘ _ What? _ ’

“And Byulyi plays as Moonbyul, the half-elf Barbarian, who once battled between not only 400 men but a dragon all with only a single battleax!” Byulyi took this opportunity to strike a flexing pose. 

Yong whistled lowly, “Wow, that’s impressive. So I can basically write anything?”

Byulyi nods, “As long as it pertains to the lore, yes, but don’t worry about not knowing much, we can help you fill in the blanks.”

So there they stood twenty minutes later with mostly fleshed out characters. Wheein took their sheets and looked them over with a grin. 

“Alright, now we have two more party members! Solar, the sun elf druid, who left her kingdom despite the many protests of the temple to roam the world in search of a life of adventure. ”

Yong nodded along happily, Yes it was her, Solar The Mighty, hear her roar!

Okay, maybe she was getting a little too into it.

“And Hwasa the human warlock, banished from her village at the young age of seven for use of magic, she’s been living on her own until she was taken in by as an apprentice to one King Lionel’s personal mages. After the attack on the kingdom, Hwasa still searches for a place to call her own."

Hyejin winked at her sneakily, making Wheein blush. 

"A-anyways, Are you guys ready to get started?"

Yongsun could never know what she was in for.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two to come out soon!


End file.
